Arnaud Calhau
thumb|260px||La Porte Calhau est construite en 1303 à Bordeaux par Arnaud III Calhau.thumb|260px|Blason Calhau.Arnaud III Calhau est né vers 1270, très certainement à Bordeaux, dans l’hôtel des Calhau, rue Neuve. Il teste en 1338 [http://archives.cg33.fr/bibliotheque/docs/FRAD033_G_1IR_000294351.pdf G 267-524 Chapitre métropolitain de Saint-André de Bordeaux] . Arnaud Cailhau est un membre de la Maison de Calhau. Noble Arnaud Calhau est un riche bourgeois de Bordeaux (1290-1338) Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. , fils de Jean Calhau. Comme ses parents, Arnaud Calhau est un fervent partisan des rois d'Angleterre et va devenir maire. Sa révolte municipale à Bordeaux en janvier 1303 l'emporte. Le roi Edouard Ier (1274-1307) le nomme maire de Bordeaux en 1303 et les bourgeois l'élisant maire trois mois plus tard Quand les Anglais vendangeaient l'Aquitaine: d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine à Jeanne d'Arc, Mémoires de France, Jean-Marc Soyez, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2004. . Il est l’un des principaux agents d'Edouard II en Gascogne Trans. P. Capra, Annales du Midi 99 (1987), 283-302. et l'instigateur de ces autres Vêpres siciliennes de Bordeaux, contre les partisans des Français. Edouard II (1307-1327) le renomme maire de Bordeaux en 1307/1308. La Porte Calhau est construite en 1303 à Bordeaux par Arnaud III Calhau. Avec Arnaud, troisième du nom, les Calhau deviennent des familiers des rois Histoire de Bordeaux depuis les origines jusqu'en 1895 - Jullian, Camille 1859-1933. Bordeaux : Feret et fils 1895. . Les Calhaus (Caillaus) sont proches parents de Pierre de Gaveston (1284-1312), le favori d'Edouard II. Cela va favoriser leurs carrières. Hugues le Despenser, second favori du roi Édouard II d'Angleterre, qui gouverne à sa place, est un ami de Calhau. Arnaud Cailhau est fait chevalier banneret de la Maison Royale en 1313 The Place of the Reign of Edward II in English History: Based Upon the Ford Lectures Delivered in the University of Oxford in 1913, Numéro 21 de Historical series, Volume 21 de Manchester University publications. 252, n°21, Publications of the University of Manchester, Thomas Frederick Tout, Hilda Johnstone, Manchester University Press, 1936. . Le roi Edouard II (1307-1327) fait des dons à des loyalistes gascons comme Arnaud Calhau qui récupère, en 1322, les possessions anglaises d'un rebelle, le baron Bartholomew de Badlesmere (1275-1322) [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . * Sénéchal de Saintonge * Gouverneur de l'île d'Oléron (1316-1326) Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. * * Gouverneur du château de Blaye. Un riche bourgeois de Bordeaux (1290-1338) . thumb|260px|left|Marchands de vins.Vente de 64 sous de rente, en franc-alleu, faite par Arnaud Cailhau, fils de Jean Cailhau, citoyen de Bordeaux, en faveur de Foucault Hugo, de la rue des Ayres. Dans un registre de douane conservé aux Archives de Londres, qui remonte à l'année 1308 en voyant, une ligne plus haut, Arnaud Calhau, riche bourgeois de Bordeaux, charger franco sur le même navire soixante-treize barriques de son vin. Après avoir pris à Bordeaux un plus ou moins grand nombre de barriques et de pipes de vin, les navires complètent leur chargement à Macau, au Bec-d'Ambès, à Margaux, à Castillon et autres points du Médoc, ce qui annonce bien que le solitaire et sauvage pays est déjà en partie un pays de riches vignobles ne datent point d'hier Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Ensaisinement de Arnaud Calhau, à qui Guilhaume Aymeric a baillé à arrière-cens, moyennant 32,000 sous d'entrée et 1 denier de cens partie de la dîme de Saint-Quentin et qu'il a ensuite autorisé à traiter directement avec le seigneur de qui relève cette dîme. L'abbé refuse d'abord per so quar eus feus deudeit mosteir no deve hom metre acazat ni sotz-acazat et aussi parce que la cession fait erreur sur la redevance. Puis, à la prière d'Arnaud-Bernard de Preyssac, chevalier, après avoir reçu 200 livres de lods, il ensaisine Arnaud Calhau, ab homenage, so es assaber juntas mans e de genholhons, en gonetz, sens coutet e sens coffa », en présence d'Élie Aymeric, prieur de Saint-Pey-de-Castets, Bertrand de Sescas, chevalier, Arnaut de Sent-Daumes, prior de Puchdans, etc. (28 juin 1314)[http://archives.cg33.fr/bibliotheque/docs/SERIE_H_00120527.pdf ARCHIVES DÉPARTEMENTALES ANTÉRIEURES A 1790.]. La révolte de Calhau (janvier 1303) . thumb||260px|La défaite de Courtrai (1302) et la révolte orchestrée par Arnaud Calhau, font que la Guyenne redevient anglaise.thumb||261px|Sceaux de Bordeaux du temps des Anglais, et en 1300 du temps des Français.thumb||260px|Hommage d'Edouard à Philippe IV, comme duc de Guyenne.La trêve de Vive Saint-Bavon (7/10/1297) est ratifiée en juin 1299. L’accord ne résout rien. La défaite française de Courtrai et la révolte de Bordeaux organisée par Arnaud Calhau vont avoir des conséquences importantes. Arnaud Calhau, revenu clandestinement de Londres, organise une révolte Quand les Anglais vendangeaient l'Aquitaine: d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine à Jeanne d'Arc, Mémoires de France, Jean-Marc Soyez, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2004. . Les sources montrent nettement que, durant les derniers temps du contrôle français sur la ville, Arnaud joue un rôle essentiel dans la préparation de la révolte Annales du Midi, Volume 99, Paul Dognon, Université de Toulouse, E. Privat, 1987. . A la Noël 1302 les premiers troubles urbains éclatent. John Salmon, évêque de Norwich (1298-1325), l'informe de l'incompétence et de déloyauté de Dominique de Rossidavalle, prévôt de l'Ombrière, qui est un membre de la Maison de Gaveston. L’évêque de Norwich lui donne également une liste de ceux qui soutiennent le roi de France. Du fait de la présence française les exportations sont impossibles et les privilèges de la ville de Bordeaux et ses habitants supprimés. Arnaud est nommé maire par l le 15 janvier 1303 Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. Il trouve un puissant appui dans les frères Chiquat qui lui fournissent sans compter l'argent nécessaire mi janvier 1303 Quand les Anglais vendangeaient l'Aquitaine: d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine à Jeanne d'Arc, Mémoires de France, Jean-Marc Soyez, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2004. . Arnaud Calhau est l'instigateur de ces Vêpres siciliennes dans sa ville. Les rares partisans des Français ne sont pas au courant de ce projet des bourgeois de Bordeaux. Le signal de la révolte est donné, à la mi-janvier 1303, par la milice de Bordeaux conduite par le maire Arnaud Caillau L'Entre-deux-Mers et son identité: actes du sixième colloque tenu à Saint-Macaire les 27 et 28 septembre 1997, Volume 6, Mouvement pour la sauvegarde et la rénovation de Saint-Macaire, C.L.E.M. (Organization), 1998. . Les ennemis des Anglais qui ne sont pas tués fuient la ville. Les Français ne reviendront qu’un siècle et demi plus tard. Arnaud Caillau conduit cette bataille, qui aboutit à l'expulsion des Français. Il met en place dans la cité une sorte de « république municipale. Arnaud Calhau abuse de son pouvoir et se comporte comme un roitelet. Il fait supplicier un avocat, Philippe de Larue, partisan de Philippe Le Bel. Néanmoins Arnaud Calhau est proclamé maire par les bourgeois et le reste jusqu'au 26 janvier 1304 Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. Le roi Edouard Ier (1274-1307) lui envoie une lettre pour le féliciter pour sa fidélité et sa vaillance Quand les Anglais vendangeaient l'Aquitaine: d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine à Jeanne d'Arc, Mémoires de France, Jean-Marc Soyez, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2004. . Il rend la ville aux Anglais ce qui change la donne. Le nouveau sénéchal de Gascogne, John de Hastings, cesse d'attendre la victoire et vient de Bayonne prendre ses fonctions. Un document du British Muséum contient des accusations portées contre Arnaud Calhau, bourgeois de Bordeaux, par Élie Souciprède, sergent du roi de France, qui l'accuse d'avoir trahi le roi de France et livré Bordeaux aux Anglais Revue historique de Bordeaux et du département de la Gironde, Société d'histoire de Bordeaux, Tome XI, 1918. . Le traité de Paris (20/5/1303) revient au statu quo ante. Les souverains de France et d'Angleterre signent un accord cette même année, dans l'église de Saint-Emilion. L'Aquitaine est restituée en grande partie du fait de la révolte municipale dirigée par Arnaud Calhau L'Entre-deux-Mers et son identité: actes du sixième colloque tenu à Saint-Macaire les 27 et 28 septembre 1997, Volume 6, Mouvement pour la sauvegarde et la rénovation de Saint-Macaire, C.L.E.M. (Organization), 1998. . Arnaud Calhau est un participant essentiel au cours de toutes les luttes sans issues qui divisent les factions lu patriciat bordelais. Allié au parti populaire dirigé par les Colom, nous allons voir qu'il marie sa fille, Mabilia, au dernier des Colom, Jean, valet du roi Annales du Midi, Volume 99, Paul Dognon, Université de Toulouse, E. Privat, 1987. . thumb|center|600px|Renaud de Trie, noble français, équipé pour la bataille de Courtrai (1302). Pierre de Gaveston (1284-1312), son parent . [[Fichier:Acal26.jpg|thumb||261px|Piers Gaveston est le neveu de Pierre Calhau, l'ancien.]]Les Calhaus (Caillaus) sont proches parents de Pierre de Gaveston (1284-1312), le favori d'Edouard II. Hamilton dit Raymond de Caillou, Bertrand, Pierre et Arnaud Calhau neveux de Piers, mais comme Piers n’a pas de sœur mariée à un Calhau, mais que c’est sa tante Marsan qui est l’épouse du père de Raymond de Caillou (1266-1316), de Bertrand, et Pierre qui sont ses cousins germains. Arnaud III et ses frères sont cousins germains de ses cousins germains, car leur mère n’est pas une Marsan. Les Calhaus apparaissent souvent dans le dossier de Pierre de Gaveston (1284-1312), en Angleterre, car il est le favori d'Edouard II et permet à ses cousins gascons de devenir des personnages importants du royaume. Divers Calhau servent Edward II fidèlement tout au long de son règne.Raymond de Caillou (1266-1316) commande des forteresses anglaises au sud de l'Angleterre, lors de la Première Guerre d'indépendance écossaise. Il est tué par Wallace en essayant de ravitailler Berwick. Bertrand Calhau est valet d'Edouard II et Pierre, un maire de Bordeaux, important seigneur de la Guyenne britannique. Hugues le Despenser est le second favori du roi Édouard II d'Angleterre qui le laisse gouverner à sa place.Un des correspondants de Hugues le Despenser dit le Jeune (1286-1326) est le Gascon noble Arnaud Calhau, qu'il appelle Mon très cher ami [http://edwardthesecond.blogspot.fr/2010/03/correspondence-of-hugh-despenser.html Correspondence Of Hugh Despenser The Younger, 1324/25]. Les Calhaviens (1315) . thumb|252px|left|Les enceintes de la ville jusqu'en 1327.La famille Colomb est alliée avec tout ce qu'il y a d'illustre dans la Guyenne. Gaillard Colomb (ca 1200-1278) est marié à Trencaléon de Noilhan, dame en partie du château de La Marque, morte en septembre 1278. Son fils Jean (ca 1225-1297) est maire de Bordeaux, marié à Mabille, fille de Gérard Rudel de Blaye, descendants directs de Vulgrin d’Angoulême (ca 825-886), placé en 866 à la tête des comtés d'Angoumois et de Périgord par Charles le Chauve. Il épouse Roselinde, fille de Bernard de Septimanie et transmet ses titres et les biens qui en relèvent à ses enfants. La famille Colomb fournit des maires à Bordeaux en 1240, 1245, 1250... Par un mandement du 8 octobre 1253, le roi défend à tout bailli du Bordelais de troubler Raymond Colomb, maire de Bordeaux, dans la jouissance des moulins qu'il possède sur les eaux de la Bourde et de Leynan Liasses de la Tour de Londres. . Cette opulente famille, rivales des Calhau et des Soler, les deux autres familles du patriciat de Bordeaux, s'éteint par le mariage de son dernier héritier, Johan Colom, valet du Roi avec Mabilia Calhau. Dès lors, les Colombiens prennent le nom de Calhaviens (Calhavenses). Les Calhau dirigent l'ancien parti colombin et leur parti pourtant déjà très puissant. thumb|center|400px|Mabilia Calhau, fille d'Arnaud, épouse le dernier des Colom. Colom et Calhau ne forme plus qu'un seul clan. Maire de Bordeaux (15 janvier 1303-20 mai 1304, 1306, 1307/1308 ) . thumb||260px|Palais de l'Ombrière vu de la Place de l'Ombrière.Comme la plupart des membres de la Maison de Calhau Arnaud III est maire à plusieurs reprises. Calhau En 1303, du fait de sa nomination, puis de élection et des Anglais la ville de Bordeaux redevient prospère du fait du négoce du vin. Dès mars 1303 une délégation de bourgeois, conduite par Jean Colom, s'installe à Portsmouth Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. Bordeaux devient la ville la plus importante de la façade maritime. Le 31 janvier 1304 Arnaud Calhau et ses jurats publient une ordonnance municipale gérant la vie civile protégeant la famille et voulant éviter l'alcoolisme dans les rues. Arnaud Calhau est remplacé par Lord Amaury de Saint-Amand, un militaire nommé par les Anglais le 20 mai 1304. C'est pendant la mairie de Bertrand Fortaner de Batz que s'accomplit un des faits les plus importants de l'histoire de Bordeaux, l'avènement au trône pontifical de Clément V de Got (1305-1314). Bertrand Fortaner de Batz est un ami d'Arnaud Calhau Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. En 1305 le roi Edouard II (1307-1327) verse à Arnaud III, Pierre et Bertrand Calhau 1.500, 1.000 et 500 lb Le Moyen Âge, Volumes 9 à 10, La Renaissance du Livre. 1966. . Le roi Edouard Ier (1274-1307) nomme Arnaud III maire en 1306. Le Pape Clément V de Got (1305-1314) et sa cour font trop la fête, ce qui inquiète le maire et ses jurats. Le 22 juillet Arnaud Calhau est remplacé par un autre maire. Le 19 mars 1307, Édouard Ier lui exprime sa satisfaction pour la manière dont il s'est acquitté de ses fonctions. En 1307 le roi Edouard II (1307-1327) nomme Arnaud III maire. Les juges l'accusent de s'être approprié les biens des Français ou leurs partisans et d'avoir tué un notaire. Il reste maire jusqu'en 1308. Son cousin germain, Pierre Calhau, le remplace. Celui-ci est un partisan des Soler, alors qu'Arnaud est allié aux Colom Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. Amaury de Saint-Amand et Bertrand Fortaner de Batz sont des amis fidèles d'Arnaud et il reste maître de la mairie de 1303 à 1308. Par contre son parent est un ennemi de ses intérêts et de ceux des Colom. La Porte Calhau . thumb|left|262px|La porte Calhau correspond à l'extension des murailles au de début du XIV . Elle est remaniée à la Renaissance.La Porte Calhau est construite en 1303 à Bordeaux par Arnaud III Calhau. Tous ceux qui se sont occupés d'archéologie savent combien il est ordinaire de voir un monument prendre le nom de son fondateur... Plein de cette idée, il m'a paru y avoir lieu de rechercher si ce nom de porte du Caillau ne se rattacherait pas, par un lien encore inconnu, à cette famille de Cailhau qui eut son temps de splendeur dans la bourgeoisie et dans la jurade. En consultant la nomenclature des maires do Bordeaux, on en rencontre trois portant le nom de Cailhau. En 1303, Arnaud Cailhau ou Calhau. En 1306-1307, encore Arnaud Cailhau. En 1308-1309, Pierre Cailhau. ... Au commencement du XIV siècle, vers 1302, la ville de Bordeaux rompit pour la deuxième fois son enceinte trop étroite. Au nombre des portes qui furent construites à cette époque, se trouvait celle de Cailhau, la même qui est indiquée dans une ordonnance des Jurats, de 1407, comme ayant été donnée en garde à Jehan de Kale. Il est permis de remarquer combien la première de ces dates coïncide avec celles de la magistrature municipale d'Arnaud Cailhau Revue historique de Bordeaux et du département de la Gironde, Société d'histoire de Bordeaux, Tome XI, 1918. . Le trésor de leur cousin Gaveston (avant 1312) . Arnaud et son cousin germain, Bertrand Calhau, valet du roi, agissent pour le compte de leur oncle (= en réalité cousin du premier et cousin du second), Pierre Gaveston (1284-1312). Les deux Gascons avec l'aide de financiers italiens, mettent la main sur les affaires de l'Etat, et sur l'épargne des Anglais et en particulier de l'aristocratie anglaise. Ils transfèrent aussi en Gascogne l'énorme trésor amassé par leur parent, Gaveston, au dépens des Anglais The place of the reign of Edward II in English history : based upon the Ford lectures delivered in the University of Oxford in 1913, MANCHESTER, At the University Press 1914. . Lieutenant du Sénéchal de Gascogne (1309) . À plusieurs reprises entre 1298 à 1320, Sir Guy Ferre le Jeune sert en Gascogne, à la fois administrateur comtal et sénéchal du duché. Dans un document d'octobre 1311, Arnaud Calhau est qualifié d'ancien lieutenant du sénéchal d'Aquitaine. Il est mentionné avec ce titre le 29 avril 1309. En 1310-1311, Guy Ferre revient en Aquitaine comme commissaire royal, Sénéchal de Haute Saintonge (1317-1323) . thumb|260px|left|Carte de la Saintonge avec Oléron et Nancras, mais aussi Angoulême à l'est et le château de Blaye au sud.[[Fichier:Acal38.jpg|thumb|260px|left|Bertrand Calhau est Valettus regis du roi Edouard II.]]thumb|left|260px|Arnaud Calhau fait restaurer la tour de Broue.Arnaud prenddans le pays le même rang que Rostan du Soler sous Henri III : il est entre autres Sénéchal de Saintonge. Edouard II (1307-1327), roi d'Angleterre, ne se montre pas soigneux des intérêts de ses hommes du continent. Soit que les embarras qu'il a de l'autre côté de la Manche ne lui permettent pas de prêter une attention sérieuse aux plaintes de ses vassaux d'outre-mer, ou que, prudemment dénaturées en traversant le détroit, ces plaintes perdent de leur gravité avant d'arriver au pied du trône, le prince, trompé sans doute par les rapports mensongers de ses agents, demeure sourd aux cris de détresse qui s'élèvent incessamment des villes de la Haute Saintonge D. MASSIOU (de la Rochelle) Revue anglo-française, Armand Désiré de La Fontenelle de Vaudoré, 1837. . Edouard II (1307-1327) établit comme sénéchal dans cette contrée un certain Arnault Calculi, Arnaud III Calhau, homme dur et sordide qui, par son insatiable avarice et sa rigueur impitoyable, était devenu, pour tout le pays soumis à son gouvernement, un objet de haine et de terreur. Abusant, pour s'enrichir, du pouvoir ilLImité dont il était armé, il n'était sorte de vexations que cet homme ne commît pour amasser de l'or, et il étouffait, par un odieux despotisme , les cris que sa cupidité arrachait à ses victimes D. MASSIOU (de la Rochelle) Revue anglo-française, Armand Désiré de La Fontenelle de Vaudoré, 1837. . Arnaud Calhau, sénéchal de Saintonge, en 1313 et 1323, doit dépenser 200 livres tournois de fuste pour faire réparer et recouvrir la tour de Broue qui est inhabitable. Cette forteresse appartient au roi. Le port est envasé Les châteaux du Moyen Age dans la France du Sud-Ouest, Volume 3 de Bibliothèque de la Société Française d'Archéologie, Jacques Gardelles, Arts et Métiers Graphiques, 1972. . En 1317, Conac est à Arnaud Calhau, sénéchal de Saintonge, que l'on accuse d'avoir détourné, pour construire ou Résidence des barons, puis des comtes de Cônac L'indignation universelle, longtemps comprimée, éclata enfin et parvint à se faire jour jusqu'à l'oreille d'Edward. Un grand (1) Extrait d'une Histoire de la Saintonge et de l'Aunis, 2« période, actuellement sous presse. nombre de bourgeois s'étant réunis, adressèrent, en 1317, au roi d'Angleterre, une supplique dans laquelle , après avoir longuement énuméré les déprédations commises par le sénéchal de Saintonge, ils conjurèrent le prince de leur tendre une main protectrice et d'infliger au coupable le châtiment qu'il avait mérité (1). Cette pièce est trop longue pour être traduite ici en entier; mais on en extraira les passages les plus saillants. — « Calculi, y disait-on, tient journellement et clandestinement ses audiences au bourg de Nancras , de sorte qu'aucun membre du conseil royal ne peut savoir ce qu'il y fait : ces audiences secrètes sont si fréquentes, qu'elles ont totalement anéanti les bailliages du roi notre seigneur, et même les grandes assises de Saintes, auxquelles se rendaient les plus célèbres avocats d'Angoulême et d'autres lieux, et qui étaient les meilleures et les plus belles de tout le diocèse de Saintonge, par l'affluence des barons, abbés et bourgeois qui, pendant quatre à cinq jours, y venaient de toutes parts. La ruine de ces assises est grandement dommageable audit seigneur roi, dont le sénéchal usurpe tous les droits et juridictions , et dont le nom même sera bientôt oublié dans toute la Saintonge. » Calculi chasse et fait chasser dans les forêts du roi notre seigneur, ce qui est défendu par la cour; il y prend des cerfs et autres bêtes fauves qu'il donne et distribue ensuite où il lui plaît, et il a même donné licence à plusieurs personnes de chasser dans lesdites forêts. » Au commencement de la dernière guerre , lorsque monseigneur Arnault de Gaveston vint approvisionner le château de Saintes, et fit déposer dans l'une des tours une grande quantité de sel, on assure que le sénéchal fit enlever , pendant la nuit, tout ce sel estimé plus de trois mille livres. » Cette année , lorsque le sel commença à enchérir, le même sénéchal apposta ses sergents à l'entrée des ports de Marennes , avec ordre d'arrêter toutes les barques chargées de sel qui se présentaient pour sortir, et de ne les laisser passer qu'après (1) Rymer, yicla publiai, t. III, p. 684. que les marchands auraient racheté leurs marchandises, en payant de grosses sommes d'argent. » Quand il vit que le sel valait à Marennes quatorze livres le muid , il fit saisir toute la levée des salines, assurant que le roi en avait besoin , et dès-lors nul n'obtint la liberté de vendre , à moins qu'il ne se rachetât par une grande quantité de sel ou une forte somme d'argent. Personne n'ayant osé traiter à de telles conditions , le muid de sel baissa bientôt jusqu'à huit livres. Alors il profita des six livres par muid qu'il avait fait perdre aux vendeurs, et l'on évalue à deux mille livres le gain qu'il retira de cette manœuvre. » Un procès était pendant à Nancras, devant le sénéchal, entre Geoffroy de Libelle et Itier Aimery d'une part, et Arnault Forestier de l'autre , à l'occasion d'une vente de cent muids de sel. Le sénéchal envoya vers les deux acheteurs un homme de sa maison , appelé Jehan Flors , qui fit avec eux un pacte par lequel le sénéchal promit de leur donner gain de cause , s'ils consentaient à partager avec lui l'objet du procès. Ainsi fut fait, et Calculi fut à la fois juge et partie. » Un certain André Deschamps était détenu dans la prison du château de Saintes, pour la mort d'un homme qu'il était accusé d'avoir tué. Le sénéchal , ayant fait une enquête sur ce meurtre, en acquit, dit-on , la preuve , et lui-même déclara devant le conseil que l'accusé méritait d'être pendu. Mais plus tard il le fit mettre en liberté, après en avoir reçu une somme de cinquante ou soixante livres. » Maître Pierre Tarzat ayant laissé deux filles mineures de onze ans , un débat s'engagea devant le sénéchal entre la mère, nouvellement remariée , et le tuteur des deux jeunes filles, sur le point de savoir à qui appartiendrait la garde de ces enfants. Le sénéchal fit avec le second mari un traité par lequel il promit de livrer les deux filles à leur mère , moyennant qu'on lui compterait cinquante livres. De son côté, la mère traita avec la femme du sénéchal, qui reçut un présent en joyaux valant quinze livres. Toutefois le sénéchal ne tint point sa promesse, et, changeant d'avis , donna l'une des deux filles à un sien clerc, dont il reçut, dit-on , une somme de cent livres. » Le même sénéchal et sa femme extorquèrent encore à quelques juifs, en les effrayant par des menaces, une valeur de cent livres et plus , tant en numéraire qu'en coupes et gobelets d'argent et autres joyaux. Il arracha pareillement à Arnault de Sennihan une somme de quarante livres, et le retint en outre prisonnier pendant plus de trois semaines dans une tour du château de Saintes. » Calculi ayant fait publier par toute sa sénéchaussée, sous peine de saisie de corps et de biens, que nul ne fût assez hardi pour vendre du blé hors de la province , un pareil bau fit descendre au prix de neuf sous le quartier de blé , qui auparavant en valait douze. Alors le sénéchal fit acheter clandestinement jusqu'à la valeur de cinquante livres de froment qu'il fit exporter pour son compte , tandis que ses sergents gardaient les ports et ne laissaient sortir aucun navire sans un congé signé de lui. » Enfin , lorsque monseigneur de Champagne, lieutenant du sénéchal d'Aquitaine , vint en Saintonge pour s'enquérir de la conduite des officiers du roi, le sénéchal se tint constamment à ses côtés , de crainte que quelqu'un n'osât se plaindre , sachant bien que sa présence en imposerait plus que celle de monseigneur Joscelin lui - même. Nul ne fut assez hardi pour rien dire contre sa personne , et ses actes demeurèrent impunis. On croira difficilement qu'un magistrat contre lequel s'élevaient de pareilles imputations fût un homme irréprochable. Edward ayant écrit à son sénéchal en Guienne de faire une enquête sommaire sur la conduite du sénéchal de Saintonge , et de lui transmettre le résultat de ses investigations , deux clercs du pays de Gascogne, Thomas de Grave et Albert de Médoc , délégués par le sénéchal de Guienne , vinrent, à cet effet, au nord de la Gironde. Mais nul n'osa se présenter, comme cela était déjà arrivé, pour déposer contre le redoutable Calculi, dont la présence intimida ses accusateurs. L'enquête ayant été toute favorable au sénéchal, son innocence fut proclamée , par lettres-patentes données à Windsor, le 22 décembre 1317. Mais ce qui ferait supposer qu'Edward conçut dès-lors quelques soupçons sur la conduite de son sénéchal de Saintonge, c'est que, le 22 novembre de l'année suivante, il détacha du ressort de cet officier le territoire de l'île d'Oleron, pour l'incorporer au gouvernement du chevalier Guillelme de Montaigu, sénéchal de Guienne, et ordonna aux habitants de l'île de n'obéir désormais qu'à ce nouveau gouverneur D. MASSIOU (de la Rochelle) Revue anglo-française, Armand Désiré de La Fontenelle de Vaudoré, 1837. . Ce Prince, dès l'an 1318, avoit établi pour son Sénéchal de Saintonge, Arnaud Calhau, Citoyen de Bordeaux. Arnaldum '' Calculi, Senescallum nostrum Xanctoniae et Civem nostrum, Burdegalas. (Rymer, t. 2, part. 1, p. 148, col. 2.) Il '' l'employa même en diverses négociations et députations, en sorte que ce Prince, dans une chartre de l'an 1326, n'hésite point de rendre témoignage à l'activité, au zèle avec lequel son bien-aimé et fidèle Arnaud Calhau s'étoit porté à son service et à celui du Roi Edouard son père, et de louer sa fidélité constante dont il avoit par devers lui des preuves certaines et indubitables. « Dilectum nobis Arnaldum Calculi » fidelem nostrum, cujus obsequiosam promptitudinem et » fidelitatis constantiam tuam erga dominum Edwardum » genitorem nostrum, quam erga nos, certas et indubitatas » probavimus. » (Rymer, t. 2, part. 2, p. 151, col 2.) En 1317, la Saintonge est sous la domination anglaise. Le roi Edouard II 1 est loin. Le sénéchal Arnault Calculi en profite pour racketter la population. Un document commenté par Daniel Massiou en 1837. Le commentaire est de couleur bleue. Source : Revue anglo-française – Tome V – Poitiers – 1837 – Books Google 1317 - Un exemple des vexations commises en Aquitaine au XIVe siècle par les agents des rois d’Angleterre 2 Edward II roi d’Angleterre ne se montrait pas soigneux des intérêts de ses hommes du continent. Soit que les embarras qu’il avait de l’autre côté de la Manche ne lui permissent pas de prêter une attention sérieuse aux plaintes de ses vassaux d’outre-mer, ou que prudemment dénaturées en traversant le détroit, ces plaintes eussent perdu de leur gravité avant d’arriver au pied du trône, le prince, trompé sans doute par les rapports mensongers de ses agents, demeurait sourd aux cris de détresse qui s’élevaient incessamment des villes de la haute Saintonge. Edward avait établi comme sénéchal dans cette contrée un certain Arnault Calculi, homme dur et sordide qui, par son insatiable avarice et sa rigueur impitoyable, était devenu pour tout le pays soumis à son gouvernement, un objet de haine et de terreur. Abusant, pour s’enrichir, du pouvoir illimité dont il était armé, il n’était sorte de vexations que cet homme ne commît pour amasser de l’or, et il étouffait, par un odieux despotisme, les cris que sa cupidité arrachait à ses victimes. L’indignation universelle, longtemps comprimée, éclata enfin et parvint à se faire jour jusqu’à l’oreille d’Edward. Un grand nombre de bourgeois s’étant réunis, adressèrent, en 1317, au roi d’Angleterre, une supplique dans laquelle, après avoir longuement énuméré les déprédations commises par le sénéchal de Saintonge, ils conjurèrent le prince de leur tendre une main protectrice et d’infliger au coupable le châtiment qu’il avait mérité 3. Cette pièce est trop longue pour être traduite ici en entier ; mais on en extraira les passages les plus saillants. Calculi, y disait-on, tient journellement et clandestinement ses audiences au bourg de Nancras, de sorte qu’aucun membre du conseil royal ne peut savoir ce qu’il y fait : ces audiences secrètes sont si fréquentes qu’elles ont totalement anéanti les bailliages du roi notre seigneur, et même les grandes assises de Saintes, auxquelles se rendaient les plus célèbres avocats d’Angoulême et d’autres lieux, et qui étaient les meilleures et les plus belles de tout le diocèse de Saintonge, par l’affluence des barons, abbés et bourgeois qui, pendant quatre à cinq jours, y venaient de toutes parts. La ruine de ces assises est grandement dommageable audit seigneur roi, dont le sénéchal usurpe tous les droits et juridictions, et dont le nom même sera bientôt oublié dans toute la Saintonge. Calculi chasse et fait chasser dans les forêts du roi notre seigneur, ce qui est défendu par la cour ; il y prend des cerfs et autres bêtes fauves qu’il donne et distribue ensuite où il lui plaît, et il a même donné licence à plusieurs personnes de chasser dans lesdites forêts. Au commencement de la dernière guerre, lorsque monseigneur Arnault de Gaveston vint approvisionner le château de Saintes, et fit déposer dans l’une des tours une grande quantité de sel, on assure que le sénéchal fit enlever, pendant la nuit, tout ce sel estimé plus de trois mille livres. Cette année, lorsque le sel commença à enchérir, le même sénéchal apposta ses sergents à l’entrée des ports de Marennes, avec ordre d’arrêter toutes les barques chargées de sel qui se présentaient pour sortir, et de ne les laisser passer qu’après que les marchands auraient racheté leurs marchandises, en payant de grosses sommes d’argent. Quand il vit que le sel valait à Marennes quatorze livres le muid, il fit saisir toute la levée des salines, assurant que le roi en avait besoin, et dès-lors nul n’obtint la liberté de vendre, à moins qu’il ne se rachetât par une grande quantité de sel ou une forte somme d’argent. Personne n’ayant osé traiter à de telles conditions, le muid de sel baissa bientôt jusqu’à huit livres. Alors il profita des six livres par muid qu’il avait fait perdre aux vendeurs, et l’on évalue à deux mille livres le gain qu’il retira de cette manœuvre. Un procès était pendant à Nancras, devant le sénéchal, entre Geoffroy de Libelle et Itier Aimery d’une part, et Arnault Forestier de l’autre, à l’occasion d’une vente de cent muids de sel. Le sénéchal envoya vers les deux acheteurs un homme de sa maison, appelé Jehan Flors, qui fit avec eux un pacte par lequel le sénéchal promit de leur donner gain de cause, s’ils consentaient à partager avec lui l’objet du procès. Ainsi fut fait, et Calculi fut à la fois juge et partie. Un certain André Deschamps était détenu dans la prison du château de Saintes, pour la mort d’un homme qu’il était accusé d’avoir tué. Le sénéchal, ayant fait une enquête sur ce meurtre, en acquit, dit-on, la preuve, et lui même déclara devant le conseil que l’accusé méritait d’être pendu. Mais plus tard il le fit mettre en liberté, après en avoir reçu une somme de cinquante ou soixante livres. Maître Pierre Tarzat ayant laissé deux filles mineures de onze ans, un débat s’engagea devant le sénéchal entre la mère nouvellement remariée, et le tuteur des deux jeunes filles, sur le point de savoir à qui appartiendrait la garde de ces enfants. Le sénéchal fit avec le second mari un traité par lequel il promit de livrer les deux filles à leur mère, moyennant qu’on lui compterait cinquante livres. De son côté, la mère traita avec la femme du sénéchal, qui reçut un présent en joyaux valant quinze livres. Toutefois le sénéchal ne tint point sa promesse, et, changeant d’avis, donna l’une des deux filles à un sien clerc, dont il reçut, dit-on, une somme de cent livres. Le même sénéchal et sa femme extorquèrent encore à quelques juifs, en les effrayant par des menaces, une valeur de cent livres et plus, tant en numéraire qu’en coupes et gobelets d’argent et autres joyaux. Il arracha pareillement à Arnault de Sennihan une somme de quarante livres, et le retint en outre prisonnier pendant plus de trois semaines dans une tour du château de Saintes. Calculi ayant fait publier par toute sa sénéchaussée, sous peine de saisie de corps et de biens, que nul ne fût assez hardi pour vendre du blé hors de la province, un pareil ban fit descendre au prix de neuf sous le quartier de blé, qui auparavant en valait douze. Alors le sénéchal fit acheter clandestinement jusqu’à la valeur de cinquante livres de froment qu’il fit exporter pour son compte, tandis que ses sergents gardaient les ports et ne laissaient sortir aucun navire sans un congé signé de lui. Enfin, lorsque monseigneur de Champagné, lieutenant du sénéchal d’Aquitaine, vint en Saintonge pour s’enquérir de la conduite des officiers du roi, le sénéchal se tint constamment à ses côtés, de crainte que quelqu’un n’osât se plaindre, sachant bien que sa présence en imposerait plus que celle de monseigneur Joscelin lui-même. Nul ne fut assez hardi pour rien dire contre sa personne, et ses actes demeurèrent impunis. On croira difficilement qu’un magistrat contre lequel s’élevaient de pareilles imputations fût un homme irréprochable. Edward ayant écrit à son sénéchal en Guienne de faire une enquête sommaire sur la conduite du sénéchal de Saintonge, et de lui transmettre le résultat de ses investigations, deux clercs du pays de Gascogne, Thomas de Grave et Albert de Médoc, délégués par le sénéchal de Guienne, vinrent, à cet effet, au nord de la Gironde. Mais nul n’osa se présenter, comme cela était déjà arrivé, pour déposer contre le redoutable Calculi, dont la présence intimida ses accusateurs. L’enquête ayant été toute favorable au sénéchal, son innocence fut proclamée, par lettres patentes données à Windsor, le 22 décembre 1317. Mais ce qui ferait supposer qu’Edward conçut dès lors quelques soupçons sur la conduite de son sénéchal de Saintonge, c’est que le 22 novembre de l’année suivante, il détacha du ressort de cet officier le territoire de l’île d’Oleron, pour l’incorporer au gouvernement du chevalier Guillelme de Montaigu, sénéchal de Guienne, et ordonna aux habitants de l’île de n’obéir désormais qu’à ce nouveau gouverneur Arnaud Calhau, sénéchal de Saintonge, tient quotidiennement ses assises au lieu de Nancras, de sorte qu'aucun proche du roi ne peut savoir ce qu'il y fait L'Aunis et la Saintonge: histoire par les documents, Volume 1, Annales du C.R.D.P. de Poitiers, Jacques Duguet, Jean Michel Deveau, C.R.D.P., 1973. . 4 janvier 1318- 5138. Mandement au sénéchal de Saintonge d’ajourner au prochain Parlement, au jour de sa sénéchaussée, Arnaud « Callau », bourgeois de Bordeaux, pour répondre à l’accusation criminelle portée contre lui par Hélie « Succipreda », sergent du Roi. 15 janvier 1318. Mandement au sénéchal de Périgord de faire le procès à Jean du Prat, notaire (cartularius) de Bordeaux, coupable d’avoir fabriqué, moyennant finance, un faux cirographe en faveur et à l’instigation d’Arnaud Caillau, au préjudice de Hélie Suscipreda, bourgeois de Bordeaux. 10 avril 1320. Mandement au sénéchal de Périgueux de faire une enquête sur la plainte criminelle adressée à la Cour par la veuve d’Hélie « Suscipreda », sergent du Roi, lequel avait été assassiné pendant qu’il était en procès avec un nommé Arnal « Caillau », bourgeois de Bordeaux, au sujet d’une demande de duel. 12 Novembre 1321 . Westminster . Pour Arnaut Caillau. Signification de Foucaud d'Archiac, sénéchal de Périgord et Quercy pour le roi de France et de Navarre, que pour certaines raisons légitimes et le roi d'Angleterre a ordonné Arnaut Caillau, sénéchal de Saintonge et gardien de l' île d'Oléron , de venir en Angleterre et le fit arrêté et maintenu en détention. Le roi a appris que Caillau a été convoqué par Archiac à plusieurs reprises de se présenter à ses assises de Périgueux , alors qu'il était détenu en Angleterre, et que Archiac fait proclamation par jour de trompette par jour pour Caillau à répondre des crimes qui lui sont imputés, sous la menace de bannissement, et le roi ne considère pas qu'il est juste que le bannissement de Caillau être promulguée contre lui alors qu'il reste en état d'arrestation. Cependant, bien que Caillau a souvent demandé à être libéré pour répondre aux accusations lors des prochaines assises de Périgueux, le roi ne peut pas consentir à sa demande jusqu'à ce que les plaintes déposées contre lui à la fois au nom du roi et autres Prévôts ont été discutées et déterminées Le 16 août 1323, mandement à John Hotham, évêque d'Ely et au sénéchal de Gascogne de nommer, tant qu'il plaira au roi, une personne adéquate du duché pour la garde de la sénéchaussée de Saintonge et du château de Saintes en faisant cette nomination sous le sceau du roi en usage dans le duché, Arnaud Calhau étant maintenant privé de cet office. Mandement à Arnaud Calhau] de remettre la sénéchaussée de Saintonge et le château de Saintes avec ses armes, victuailles et toutes autres choses se trouvant dans ce château, à celui nommé à cet office par l'évêque d'Ely et le sénéchal de Gascogne [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . 1er octobre 1323 :Mandement à Adam de Limber, clerc du roi, connétable de Bordeaux d'entendre le compte d'Arnaud Calhau, ancien sénéchal de Saintonge pour l'époque où il a tenu cet office, puisque Caillau indique qu'il est prêt à le faire et a demandé qu'il soit reçu. Limber doit certifier au roi sous son sceau de ce qu'il a fait à ce sujet [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . 18 avril 1323. Westminster . Lettre à Charles IV, roi de France et de Navarre lui demandant de prendre en compte les bons services qu' Arnaut Caillau, sénéchal de Saintonge , dans plusieurs offices importants en Gascogne où il a effectué des dépenses considérables et de lever l'obligation qu'il a de se constituer prisonnier au château royal de Paris(castrum Paris') et lui accorder pleine rémission. Pendan tle récent séjour du roi en France, feu Philippe V avait levé, à la demande du roi, certaines inculpations portées en sa cour contre Caillau à cause de certains crimes, mais avec l'obligation pour Cailhau de se constituer prisonnier en ce château, mais il y a eu du retard à le faire à cause d'incertitudes sur cette clause [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . 10 janvier 1324. Worcester . Pour le roi, pour remettre les baylies de Nancras et de Baconnais dans la main du roi.. Mandement à Adam de Limber, connétable de Bordeaux de remettre dans la main du roi les baylies de Nancras et de Baconnais avec leurs rentes et appartenances à compter du 1er décembre passé. 1 , afin que Limber puisse en répondre au roi, à l'échiquier, à partir de cette date. Le 1er décembre 1318, le roi a donné à Arnaut Caillau , à cause de ses bons services à ÉIer et au roi actuel, ces baylies avec leurs rentes et appartenances, évaluées annuellement à 570l. 14s. 10d.t., comme il apparaît par l'enquête faite par Antonio Pessagno, ancien sénéchal du duché . Caillau devait les avoir pour une période de douze ans, en prenant 500l.t. par an et il doit rendre les 70l. 14s. 10d.t. restants au roi [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . Le tribunal de Périgueux . Sentence par laquelle Jean d'Arrablaye le Jeune, chevalier du roi de France et de Navarre et sénéchal de Périgueux et de Cahors, condamne à mort Guillaume Arnaud Damos, prévôt d'entre-Deux-Mers pour le duc d'Aquitaine. Arnaud Calhau de Rinhaco et autres, lesquels ayant été cités à comparaître à une assise tenue à Périgueux pour y faire droit sur la mort d'Elie d'Escossan, appelant par devers le roi de France, ne s'étant point présentés, l'exécution de ladite sentence est suspendue à la requête d'Elie Bastuli, procureur du roi d'Angleterre pour les raisons par lui déduites (Mercredi après la Saint-Michel 1318). Gouverneur du château de Blaye (1319) . thumb|left|260px|Château des Rudel à Blaye. Le château de Bisqueytan est repris à Arnaud Calhau en 1313 par Guilhem Raymond de Gensac Bibliothèque de la Société française d'archéologie, Numéro 3, 1972.. Les héritiers du dernier Rudel vendent le château de Blaye à Edouard II (1307-1327). Le 1er décembre 1319 Edouard II étant à York, donne le gouvernement du château et châtellenie de Blaye, avec ses dépendances, à Arnaud Cailhau Th. Carte : Catalogue des rolles gascons, t. 1, p. 53.. La bâtisse se trouve en mauvais état en 1325, lorsque le châtelain Arnaud Calhau s'y installe Revue historique de Bordeaux et du département de la Gironde, Volumes 11 à 13, Société d'histoire de Bordeaux 1964. . Arnaud Calhau fait remettre en état les logements du château de Blaye, abandonnés depuis la mort du dernier Rudel et l'achat de la place par Edouard II, quelques dix années plus tôt, vers 1316 Les châteaux du Moyen Age dans la France du Sud-Ouest, Volume 3 de Bibliothèque de la Société Française d'Archéologie, Jacques Gardelles, Arts et Métiers Graphiques, 1972. . Gouverneur d’Oléron (1316-1326) . Edouard II soutient son partisan le maire de Bordeaux, mais, de plus, le nomme entre autres gouverneur de l’île d'Oléron Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. Il le reste dix ans, de 1316 à 1326ref> The Place of the Reign of Edward II in English History: Based Upon the Ford Lectures Delivered in the University of Oxford in 1913, Numéro 21 de Historical series, Volume 21 de Manchester University publications. 252, n°21, Publications of the University of Manchester, Thomas Frederick Tout, Hilda Johnstone, Manchester University Press, 1936. . 3 juillet 1323. York . Ordre à Arnaut Caillau, gardien de l' Île d'Oléron , ou à son lieutenant, de rendre à Pierre de Rabain ses terres et tenures, biens et avoirs, avec leurs revenus, pour s'être bien et fidèlement conduit envers le roi, alors que Cailhau les avait saisis pour croire que Rabayn était le partisan de certains grrands du royaume, naguère ennmeis du roi et rebelles. Caillau en aura décharge envers le roi. Fidélité au roi Edouard II (1326) . thumb|left|260px|Isabelle retournant en Angleterre va faire emprisonner son royal époux et pourchasser Calhau par 158 hommes.thumb|left|260px|La reine Isabelle dirigeant le siège de Bristol (1326). thumb|left|258px|Supplice de Hugues le Despenser (manuscrit de Froissart).Hugues le Despenser dit le Jeune (1286-1326), favori du roi, écrit qu'après la capture du roi au pays de Galles du Sud en novembre 1326, Roger Mortimer et Isabelle de France paient 158 hommes embarqués sur trois navires pour poursuivre Arnaud Calhau le long des côtes du Devon et de Cornouailles, car il est resté fidèle à Edward jusqu'à peu de temps avant sa capture [http://edwardthesecond.blogspot.fr/2010/03/correspondence-of-hugh-despenser.html Correspondence Of Hugh Despenser The Younger, 1324/25] . On peut supposer Calhau s'échappant vers sa Gascogne. Sir John Travers, connétable de Bordeaux, affirme à Hugues le Despenser (1286-1326), en février 1325, que Calhau est apaisé, et aime le dit seigneur son roi Edward II, par tradition familiale et pour son profit. Les lettres relatives à la guerre sont imprimées en français dans l'étude de Pierre Chaplais La guerre de Saint-Sardos (1323-1325): Gascon Correspondance et documents diplomatiques Correspondence Of Hugh Despenser The Younger, 1324/25. Arnaud Caillau averti Hugues le Despenser (1286-1326) que Alexander de Bicknor, archevêque de Dublin, est très impopulaire en Gascogne et que les Gascons préfèrent qu'il reste en Irlande (qui en gascon à saveur française de Calhau donne ; comme vostra gent de Guasconha ne vousissent ja qe Larchevesque de Dovelina fust Venu au pais Anceis voudreint qe fust ORA en Irlanda) Correspondence Of Hugh Despenser The Younger, 1324/25. Arnaud Calhau arrive en Angleterre au début de l'année 1326, et Edouard II (1307-1327) lui donne le manoir Essex Thaxted. Pour le manoir c'est faux. Le 10 janvier 1324, le roi octroie à Calhau, en compensation de 600l.t. par an, qu'il lui doit, manoir de Thaxted avec ses terres, situé en Essex, tenu jadis par un rebelle, le baron Bartholomew de Badlesmere (1275-1322) [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . Il lui attribue pour le tenir pendant les sept ans restant d'une période de douze ans, comme il est plus pleinement dit dans les lettres patentes du roi [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . La proximité de Calhau au roi et à Hugh Despenser est démontrée par un message envoyé à Edward par le roi Jaime II d'Aragon en 1326. Le messager de Jaime est chargé de remettre ce document officiel à quatre hommes seulement: Edward, Hugues le Despenser, Ralph Basset et Calhau. Sir Hugh, comme l'appelle dans son journal Edward, précise qu'Arnaud Calhau est connu pour sa loyauté envers Edward II. Il oublie de dire que depuis 1317 Calhau comme sénéchal de Saintonge est l'objet d'une très longue liste de plaintes. Il force un représentant officiel du roi de France Philippe IV à sauter par la fenêtre dans la rue, où il se rend pour lui casser les membres épargnés par la chute. L'officier des gardes du corps, William Badyn et 157 hommes sur trois navires sont payés £ 35 6s 6d pour poursuivre Arnaud Calhau entre le 8 et 20 Décembre 1326. Calhau a servi fidèlement le roi pendant la guerre anglo-française de Saint-Sardos en 1324/25, agissant en qualité de lieutenant de Ralph Basset, sénéchal de Gascogne [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . Caillau est en Angleterre en 1326. Il se prépare à appareiller de Southampton le 10 septembre pour l'expédition de certaines des affaires du roi. Sans doute l'arrivée de la force d'invasion d'IsabellE deux semaines plus tard retarde son départ. Le moment de sa poursuite suggère qu'il est resté avec Edward jusque peu de temps avant la capture du roi, et le fait que Roger Mortimer et Isabelle considére Calhau suffisamment important pour envoyer 158 hommes à ses trousse suggère qu'ils sont très désireux de le rattraper. Le roi n'a plus guère d'amis Piers Gaveston's Brothers And Some Of Edward II's Supporters In 1326. . La fin de sa vie (1327-1338) . thumb|left|260px|Plan de l'ancienne église Saint-Dominique à Bordeaux.Edward III (1327-1377) accueille avec faveur la réclamation d'un marinier de Bayonne qui a chargé à Bordeaux des vins pour Arnaud Calhau, de cette ville, les a portés à Londres, où ils sont passés dans les celliers royaux, et n'a pas été payé de son fret Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Le changement de souverain anglais fait qu’Arnaud III doit désormais respecter les lois. En 1325, Arnaud Calhau, ancien maire de Bordeaux, sénéchal de Saintonge et châtelain de Blaye, fait construire la salle du Chapitre dans le couvent des frères prêcheurs de Bordeaux. Grâce à ses dons cette salle capitulaire est richement décorée. Nous avons le testament contenant fondations de chapelles et anniversaires par noble Arnaud Caillau, bourgeois de Bordeaux (1338) G 267-524 Chapitre métropolitain de Saint-André de Bordeaux . La famille des Calhau, ainsi que celle des Colom, ont leurs chapelles funéraires dans l'église des Dominicains. Après l'extinction de ces familles, ces sépultures durent disparaître pour céder la place à quelques-unes de celles que nous allons mentionner. Puis l'ensemble est rasé. Sa descendance . Pierre Calhau ou Cailhau, seigneur de Podensac, doit être fils d'Arnaud Calhau, maire de Bordeaux de 1303 à 1307 et Pélégrine Colomb. Le contrat de mariage de Pierre Calhau de Rue Neuve, citoyen de Bordeaux, avec Jeanne, fille de Pierre du Souler, citoyen et qui a été maire de Bordeaux est signé Quinta die exitus Aprilis 1326. Bonnet du Soler constitue en dot à sa soeur : 1° un trousseau de la valeur de 150 livres 2° 1.000 livres en argent; 3° 50 livres de rente annuelle, pour elle, son rnari, et leurs héritiers, sur les biens qu'il possède dans la paroisse Saint-Pierre de Talence, pour la part de Jeanne du Soler dans ses droits paternels; 4° autres 50 livres de rente, dans les mêmes conditions, mais seulement après la mort de la dame de Peyrebrune, sur des biens situés dans la paroisse de Cenon, pour les droits maternels, si mieux n'aiment, Calhau et sa femme, prendre la part de Jeanne dans la succession de sa mère, succession à laquelle ils paraissent, cependant, renoncer solennellement, avec serment de ratifier cette renonciation quarante jours après leur mariage. Pierre Calhau donne à sa femme : 1° 1.000 livres et le trousseau apportés en dot, 2° un gain de survie de la 200 livres, sur biens et droits dans les paroisses de Saint-Pierre de Jau et de Saint-Laurent en Médoc; 300 livres de rente annuelle, à elle et à ses héritiers, sur biens situés dans la ville ou la banlieue de Bordeaux; 3° 50 livres de rente annuelle et viagère, sur biens dans les paroisses de Margaux et de Cantenac Actes de l'Académie nationale des sciences, belles-lettres et arts de Bordeaux, Gères, Jules de (1817-1878), E. Dentu (Paris) 890 (SER3, A52) . Contrairement aux Calhau et aux Colomb les origines des Soler sont fort anciennes. Du fait des alliances des Calhau avec les Colomb et les Soler les conflits cessent entre ces familles. Pierre Calhau ou Cailhau, seigneur de Podensac, est fils d'Arnaud Calhau, maire de Bordeaux de 1303 à 1307 Archives historiques du département de la Gironde, Volume 26, Société des archives historiques de la Gironde 1889. . NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:France médiévale Catégorie:Maire de Bordeaux